jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamonte Tuhlute
Biography Early Life Not much is known about Monte's early life. The following is the believed story based on Monte's own Dossier. any serious archivist would call this into question as the "original" copy of the Dossier was transfered into the Jedi archives only days before Monte arrived on Yavin IV Born on instramta, Diamonte was placed in the care of the jedi in the Bakuran temple. As his father, Irito, was elected to Scipio's seat in the Galactic senate. There Monte learned most of his core powers and had a knack for constructing small relics out of stone and crystal. this pleased the masters who would sell monte's figures on the side to make money for the temple. When monte found out about this, he was troubled. on the one hand he knew it was his job to become a knight, but he did not like selling his work without getting any supporting funds. to that end he found a smuggling group called the "Blue tigers" to sell some of his work so that he could make money of his own. When chosen to become a Padawan, Monte was paired with Master Roger Pavans. the two traveled away from the temple... escaping the destruction that would loom around the time of his knighting. Knighthood Shortly after his Knighthood, Monte continued working as an Apprenticed Artisan while simoultainously trying to find his place. upon his completion of his Artisan trials (a set of challenges set before him by Master Cameron Cansen) Monte felt the vibration in the force that his grandfather had died. Calling upon friends within a little known smuggling ring called the "Blue Tigers" Monte ventured out beyond the stars to give his grandfather a proper burial and secure what few valuables Pala had on him to send back to Instramta Coming to Faith Despite early misconceptions of the Jedi Order, Monte traveled to the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV to present Pala's Saber To Master Dav Man'Sell. Monte stayed amoung the jedi on Yavin for about a month taking lessons and before recieving a proper mission to Coruscant to bring the Jedi Temple's archive back to running standards. While he was there He was betrayed and knocked unconscious while the Temple came under attack. Upon his awakening Monte felt conflicted as to the real purpose of the mission and temporairly left the Order to serve as a Knight of the Galactic republic. During he was stationed on Duro and acquired a couple tonnes of cortosis. An Ac"Count"ing of his sins After a month or so on the job, Monte recieved a call from his father Naming him to a countship of some little known Territory on the planet Serreno. so once more Monte Changed his faction alignment. upon his arrival to the planet Monte found that the planet to be taken under control by the Overlord of the Death Watch, A man Named Dred Vizsla. After drafting a plan to cause Peace to descend on the planet, Monte Angered one of his fellow counts and was marked for an assassination. In the chaos that Ensued after Yusuf took the hit for Monte, Diamonte proved that Death Watch was not responsible by the means of finding a Stolen set of beskar'gam that had been used by one of the assassins in the attempted Murder. ashamed at his actions Monte left the court Despite being hailed for his honor and allowed to keep portions of the Beskar'gam. Adrift and alone, monte traveled inward to the word of Corellia In an attempt to sooth his raging unknownings. It was there that Monte found a sad little padawan named Sachi Mori who could not find a master to take her to the crystal caverns to find a lightsaber. Seeing this as a chance to prove himself from Ashla, Monte happily crafted the little girl A pink Synth crystal for her lightsaber. At the revelation in the force Monte had found his calling. He began drawing up plans through the galactic Economic council to open a peddling business where he could go from Temple to temple providing jedi who needed crystals just that. Although Fate intervened and Monte was presented with a Chance to start a base of Operations on Dressel, Where he could craft the crystals and keep an amount of crystals so that he didn't have his entire Business investment on his back. After traveling to Honoghr, Monte once more Rededicated himself and his business to the Jedi way. Current Events Diamonte now serves as a Jedi Artisan for the Jedi order, both Finding and creating crystals for usage in jedi lightsabers. Padawans by the score Zerachial Korbin Returning once more to the Yavin Temple, Monte Found himself meeting up with Initiate Zerachial Korbin. Monte placed the young man through his initiate trials before the galactic Jedi summit. soon after there was a period of seperation in which the crew in charge went AWOL on the planet Utapau. to this day the location of Padawan Korbin is unknown Chris Colbern After Losing Zera, Monte returned to working his shop for a while until Jedi Master Mike Frantz convinced Monte of a Job as Sub Commander in the Jedi Technological Enclave and Creative Hierarchy. The team was shortly contacted by Master Dav Man'sell to establish a "Jedi Holonet". while in this quest, Monte came across an Eager Padawan named Chris Colbern. After Finishing the project Monte took padawan Colbern to Bakura to train. Saarai Wolen Upon arrival Monte and Chris were met with the hostile/arrogant/confused Saarai Wolen. The young Zuguruk tried to intimidate the heroic pair with skill, but Monte saw potential in him, and despite already having a padawan Took Saarai as a padawan Barring an multiple point Examination By several Jedi Masters/Councilmembers. Steffo Rancis Personel details Ships Properties Peddler's Crystals Peddler's Crystals is Monte's Business and officially his place of residence, although there is a dorm room at each of the Jedi temples that he can rest at along his way. The front room is a Jewelry store setting where low quality versions of the crystals he sells are displayed. behind the front room is the buisness's Workshop. here lightsabers can be assembled with some of the parts Monte has at his disposal, as well as be apraised. from the back one can either go upstairs or down stairs *Upstairs is locked by a simple Key lock and is Monte's personal living space, in addition to being his kitchen and his personal workshop where more parts are stored that Monte keeps to himself for personal use *Downstairs is protected by multiple layers of failsafes to make it Inaccessible to anyone but those that know the combination. It serves as a "safe room" and storage locker consisting of a general room where a special crystal furnace is found, along with the vault in which the High quality crystals are kept. If need be, bunks can be found downstairs to allow the occupants to get some rest, along with a small area with which food can be prepared. Weapons and Equipment Main Weapons *2 Master-crafted Lightsabers - One (1) Purple, one (1) Golden with black core; Relics of the past. Monte's first saber took the form of a broadsword at first. but then the form dwindled down to a simple lightsaber. the other was a gift based upon Pala's lightsaber. both sabers are EMP shielded, Water proof, Dual phase and contain minor portions of LAN Tech so that only Monte can use them. Other Equipment *1 Wrist -Comp - A unique, multi-use personal computing and communication device with advanced inbuilt sensor systems. Design was made his own after Witnessing the sheer prowess of Master Man'sell's Wrist-comp. *1 Sonic Multi-tool - Monte carries around an unreleased prototype of this gadget which is an entire toolkit inone, handy pocket-sized tool! Using different degrees of sonic wave emission, from microscopic, even atomic level subtle vibrations to larger, more direct and intense waves, the Sonic Multi-tool is the most diverse, and not to mention durable, multi-tool in the Galaxy! Settings include (but are not limited too): Hydrospanner function, Demagnetizer function, Plastifibe Agitator Function, Tuning Stylus Function, Finepoint Vibrocutter Function, Lock Breaker Function, and Anti-Adhesive Vibration Function. Powers I)Force cloak(Proficient) II) Telekenisis(Excells) III)Force Sight/force Sense(adept) IV)Force Comprehension/Comprehend Speech(proficient) V)Tutaminis(adept) VI)Psychometry(Adept) VII)Force healing(adept) VIII)Animal friendship(trained) IX)Mind barrier(Proficient) X) Meditation techniques/Battle Meditation (training) Allies NPC Companions *RX-01 **RX-01, or "Arrex" as Monte calls him is a limited production model of what was thought to be the successor to the R9 series. however for one reaso or another the droid was not put into circulation and as such the droid went into the possesion of of a gypsy merchant From whom Monte bought the droid. After a brief Modification period, Monte took Arrex with him on his first assignment. to allow Arrex to gain critical advantages, the droid is never wiped of its memory *Steward ** *Puck **A force echo Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters